Ancient Foe Part 2
by Bio-Fear
Summary: New Chapter, New Characters & New Scenes
1. Chapter 1

_**Halo/Resistance Crossover- "Ancient Foe"**_

_**Disclaimer: "I don't own any of this games, characters or story line! P.S They Might Be O.O.C but It will make the story Funny!" "Plus the Timeline has been slightly altered"**_

_

* * *

_

"_**The Chimera" said Cortana feeling somehow scared to say this... "The Chimera what or who are they? Questioned Chief... "A very old race, which like the flood make other races into their own image of horror but are in their own rights an intelligent race with millions of years of history and conquest." Said Lord Hood... "In the 1950's, a sole man vanquished the chimera from old England and than two years later joined a program called sentinels which were half-human/chimera."**_

"_**What should we do then sir?" questioned Master Chief... "We hope for the best to come" said Lord Hood.**_

_

* * *

_

_**65 Million years ago... stands a tall tower with jagged spikes and painted with a sleek and cool light luminous blue with silver. We see a monstrous being standing in the master Control room.**_

"_**For 1049 years we lived on this blue planet with its mongrel life forms and its warm climate, but now we shall take control of this planet for us as one. Said the Chimeran Supreme Lord...**_

_**But then a blue ray of light came from the sky and seven strange life forms came by ruining my triumph speech. They stared at me in disgust, shock and fear... but then quickly showed anger, bravery and confidence in our appearance... "Parasite who and what are you? Roared the Leader of the alien gang... "We are the Angry Night, the Deathless Plague and the Chimeran.... but formality isn't necessary but who are you vermin to parade in my tower." Said the Chimeran leader calmly and then spat with venom.... "We are the Precursors and we are to liberate this planet from your control and to cleanse scum like you just like the flood have been!" said the 2**__**nd**__** in command leader rudely. "The floods are our weaker cousin who relies on all information and intelligence to increase its own knowledge to survive." We are the evolution of tomorrow and we punish larva's who don't listen to their elders." Roared the Chimeran Leader....**_

"_**We will see who will win this battle of this precious planet to you creatures." said the leader of the Aliens. Then we flash back to modern Earth/Space etc...**_

_

* * *

_

_**Back to the Prophets, we see many expression and actions occurring among themselves...**_

"_**We must not panic, we will ask the oracles for any wisdom written by the Forerunners" said Mercy... "Yes brother we shall, Tartarus sends forth for 343 Guilty Spark." Commanded Truth...**_

"_**Yes high priest" followed Tartarus... "We shall go fetch him for you sire and eliminate this nuisance of a threat to the covenant"... said Tartarus... and left the high council room**_

"_**So, who wants to play I-spy? Said Regret... "What is the point at playing this filth human game in outer space?" said Truth... "Just play with him Brother" scolded Mercy... "To get some peace and napping for myself"... continued Mercy... 'Oh yes I will dance with you and yes I'm still ok for this kind of thing' snored Mercy...**_

_

* * *

_

_**Future chapters later and yes it's short.**_

_**P.S Lol Prophet of Mercy likes to Dancing and sleep... (Out of character).**_

_**Disclaimer: None of this work is mine except this story plot but still this work belong to the people who worked on Resistance and Halo series...**_


	2. Oracles, Prophets & Precusers

Ancient Foe Part 3 by Bio-Fear

Disclaimer: These characters, settings and video-games are not mine but belong to Insomniac and Bungie respectively. I only own this plot and crossover and any original characters and settings etc...

P.S, I will try not using bold or italics but this is my style of typing and writing. You can review for any future chapter (s) plot lines etc...

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Oracle and the High Prophets on High Charity...

"Greetings Meddlers, what information and sources do you seek for this occasion?" Said Guilty Spark

"First don't say that to us and second, we are asking information on this creature called 'The Angry Night'?" questioned Truth.

"Oh, no (Says this 4 Times)... This again, you meddlers are in for an era of fear and dread." Said the worried Monitor... "Can you tell us why it's a huge problem, Oracle?"

"The Angry Night also known by the Human Reclaimers as 'Chimeran' is an enemy of the Precursors,

They are the ones who preceded the Forerunners in technology and advancements."Answered 343 Guilty Spark... "Can you brief us in these tales of terrible nightmare?" Said Regret...

"They are surprisingly quick, strong and durable and have huge amounts of stamina, they usually have up to six glowing eyes and have a metabolism rate of twelve units (12) far more than the Sangheilios and Jiralhanae." Answered Guilty Spark"... "So these are Super Aliens right" answered Mercy... (We now go to Master Chief and others)...

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

We are now at Master Chief's location...

"We have held many long theories about how to explain these creatures to the world and beyond" said Lord Hood... "So what is the main theory behind this occurrence Lord Hood?" questioned John-117... "The main theory is when a Sentinent race has reached a certain peak in technology, have a big choice of what their race will be to become by using Post-Human techniques. The choices could've of been to become pure energy or Cybernetic but this race has chosen to become a high advanced Viral creature which assimilate other planets and their inhabitants. Said Cortana...

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

At an unknown location... a bright light appeared, we see a man crouching like he is ready to pounce at his prey. We then see him stand up slowly but still quick, he then checks his surrounds and sees at least nine other guys appear just like him.

He has a nearly shaved head with just a buzz cut; He looks American and is at least in his early 30' others were 3 Females and the rest were boys, ranging from at least Early 20's to Mid 60's.

//////////////////////// Cliff-hanger wait for next chapter + who are they? ///////////////////////////


	3. Betrayal and Alliance

Ancient Foe Part 4 by Bio-Fear

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is presented in my fan fiction; these belong only towards Bungie and Insomniac respectively. I only own my own characters and add-ins.

/

Somewhere Unknown...

'Comrades, where are we, this place feels like Earth but everything looks odd and out of place, what should we do Lieutenant Hale?" Said **Samuel Anderson**... "I don't know myself, we should scan and scout this area and return back here at around ½ an hour." Commanded _**Nathan Hale**_... (He was who we saw first in Chapter three).

"Sir, Yes, Sir" roared the Group... "**Joe Franklin**, go West with **Nick Sanders** and **Timothy Lee**. While I, **Samuel**, **Victor Creedo** and **Ryan Crane** go East and finally **Zane** go North with Tally Dale, Lynn Dale and Elizabeth Williams." Said Nathan Hale... (If confused at names, Girls are underlined and Boys are Bold).

/

Back to elsewhere, at a raging alien city in the Year 64 Billion B.C.E (Note, it's a random planet elsewhere in the galaxy in the past).

We see flames, interstellar space ships and spiral shaped missiles striking down the citadel.

Spoofs of black smoke and blinding blue light shining on the streets of the Alien city, we see screams and cries of anguish scaring away its natural inhabitations.

We go to the tallest building throughout the whole citadel structured and shaped as a Triangle, with blunt pillars of Purple and Boiling Blue Shades. We see a tall hunched being standing at least 8'6 feet (2.59 M) tall but then straights to about 9'7 feet tall (2.92 M) Tall.

When then see another creature of a different variant, it stands tall, staring with its six piercing radioactive like eyes and it was standing besides the ruler of the citadel.

"Master creator, we have news, our friends have used our weapons against us." Answered the 2nd Being... "Old friend Daedalus, you have been one of my most helpful creations, we need your help to prove you innocence's... the council of seven want to banish you or even terminate you survival foundations."... "Old friend, I have a confession to make which is to be heard." Said Daedalus

"And what is that old friend?" questioned the Alien Leader... "I lied, my former master... you see we see a big goal as a utopia which you and your people we never achieve because now my people are using your old friends as scapegoats, while later your race will fall and become as one as we will be." Answered Daedalus... "You traitor, we will crush and imprison you, you parasites aren't to be trusted or worshipped or even giving a thanks. You are like your natural brethren the flood which pesters our fallen allies the precursors" shouted the Alien Leader... "So be it" answered Daedalus and then kills his former master and creator.

"Master Daedalus, we have finally prepared to fire our newly made Spires, should we precede master? ..."No need to assimilate this colony, we shall feast and take over it and name this planet Assimatron Prime... because this planet won't be the only jewel we will steal." commanded Daedalus.

/

Back to present day/night...

"Master Chief, Prepare to go to Earth, our motherland that we all call home... well except you because yours got glassed sadly." said Lord Hood. "Aye Captain Lord Hood, we will prepare to go to Earth in just 3/12 Weeks from now" responded John-117 and Cortana.

"Master Chief you should get some food and rest now, it's going to be a long journey for now." Said Cortana... "As you wish Cortana, maybe I get a soda, much better than alcohol these days." Responses Master Chief... "Good Night Cortana, wake me when we there on Earth" continued John-117. "You too Master Chief, may you save lives of everyone out there." said Cortana ending with a whispery voice.

/

At the United Species Space Command Meeting...

We see the greatest leaders, Politian's and retired Heroes/heroines of Human, Elite and the Jackal-Grunt Friendship Alliance (These are the ones who shared a trade relationship with people at the Rubble before) and the Unggoy.

"We present to you fifteen of the best leaders, heroes and political figures of our present time" said the Announcer... "As we continue we will name all those who have joined us with this crisis and problem so far we been able to recall as 'The Angry Night' although commonly referred as Chimera." continued the announcer.

We see the five elites stand up hunched as always... "My names is Deat Zule, my other kaidons are called Jinvtho Crolun, Hifo Ahrmonro, Azert Fulsom and finally Thel 'Vadam who is managed by Rtas Vadum." Response Deat

After that, we see the three Jackals and Two Grunts standing up from their seats, although the grunts had to translate due to the Jackal's poor English.

"I'm Deg, my brother Tred and sister Fanet, while this two grunts are Yeti and Billy and don't ask why these grunts' name are like those of your world." answered Deg while sitting down.

And finally the Humans are standing up from their seats and happily said their speech.

"My name is Ian Frazer; these people are Jasmine Lane, Hugh Frankmen, Lee Jones the 3rd and finally Hailey Quiltos." said Ian while ending the final speech giving.

/

Cliff-hanger, wait until next time for the next chapter, I hope this long chapter was good to read, review and enjoy.


End file.
